


New day

by Laughingvirus



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6161692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Yibo's first day at his new kindergarten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New day

**Author's Note:**

> This may become a bigger au... one day :3

Yibo tightened his grip around his baba’s hand. He didn’t want to go to a new kindergarten. It was really scary. He didn’t understand why they had moved from China to Korea. He was content at his old kindergarten and at that kindergarten, he was able to talk to his friends.  


Now he didn't have any friends and he was shy, he didn’t dare talking to strangers.  
  


“Are you excited?” his baba, Yixuan, asked and Yibo just let out a grunt, Seungyeon, on the other hand, who was holding their appa Sungjoo’s hand and bouncing as he walked.  


“Yes!” Seungyeon said, grinning widely and Sungjoo chuckled. Yibo frowned at his older brother before looking at his other brother, Wenhan, who was holding Yixuan’s other hand. Wenhan was looking nervous too and it didn’t help Yibo to calm down.  
  


“We’ll go this way then,” Sungjoo said and Yibo looked up on his appa. Seungyeon was in a grade higher and in school, in first grade so Yibo wouldn’t be able to see him or Wenhan. “Wenhan, your classroom is this way,” he continued and held out a hand for Yibo’s oldest brother.  
  


They stopped and Yixuan crouched down. “Give me a hug before you leave,” he said and Wenhan quickly hugged him, pressing his nose into Yixuan’s neck. “You’re going to be fine, you’ll meet a lot of new friends and learn a lot.”  
  


Wenhan mumbled something but Yibo couldn't hear him. When he pulled back, Seungyeon hugged Yixuan. Yibo glanced as Sungjoo who crouched down and held out his arm.  
  
“Can I get a hug Yibo?” he asked and Yibo slowly let go of Yixuan’s hand to give Sungjoo a hug. “Today will be great. You’ll get so many new friends and have so much fun,” he said. Yibo didn’t reply, he just tightened his grip around Sungjoo’s neck and let out a small whimper. He wasn’t going to cry. He wasn’t.  
  


When Sungjoo loosened his grip around him, Yibo let out another whine, still clinging onto his appa. “Now champ, you got to let go and go to class. Wouldn’t want to be late, right?” he said and Yibo swallowed, nodding and blinked back his tears. He wasn’t going to cry.  
  
“It’ll be great Yibo,” Seungyeon said, ruffling Yibo’s black hair. “You’ll have fun!”  
  


Seungyeon was always optimistic, but Yibo would try. He would try to have fun. Before Sungjoo left with his older brothers, Wenhan ruffled his hair gently.  
  
“We’ll have fun,” he said and it reassured Yibo a bit more than Seungyeon had. He then waved to Yibo before taking Sungjoo’s hand and they started to walk towards the school. Yibo felt his chest tighten and he took Yixuan’s hand.  


“Are you a bit scared?” Yixuan asked when they got closer to the kindergarten and Yibo nodded. He was really scared. “It’s okay to be scared. Everything is new, but don’t worry, it will be alright.”  
  
Yibo decided to trust his baba. Today would be a great day, he’d make new friends and have fun, just like how it was at his old kindergarten.  
  
  
He didn’t fuss when his baba left him, he was too old to fuss like that, but he did feel sad and scared when his baba walked out the door. However, he didn’t have much time to think about that because his new teacher started to talk to him.  
  
“Hello Yibo, I’m Miss Kim,” she said in Korean and Yibo just shyly lowered his head. He didn’t speak Korean very well. In fact he didn’t speak that good in general. He didn’t like speaking. “Let me show you to your seat and during the break, someone will show you around.” He nodded, even though he only understood half of what she said, small words here and there. His appa had been trying to teach him Korean and he was catching on, but it was hard.  
  
Following Miss Kim, Yibo looked around the classroom with wide eyes. It was somewhat similar to his old one, but this looked a bit newer. The tables weren’t as worn down as his old kindergarten.  
  
“Here we go, you get to sit beside Jimin,” Miss Kim said and Yibo nodded, sitting down on the blue chair. The girl, Jimin, was beaming at him when he sat down.  
  
“Hello,” she said happily and Yibo averted his eyes, unsure of what to do. She didn’t seem to be bothered by that. “I’m Jimin, nice to meet you!”  


“I’m Yibo,” he said quietly. “I’m sorry my Korean…” he trailed off, unsure of what words he should use.  


“It’s okay,” Jimin was still grinning at him. “You can always learn,” she continued and Yibo nodded. He looked around the classroom as more students entered the room and he tried his best not to get eye contact with any of them. He felt really scared and nervous, what if his new classmates didn’t like him?


End file.
